


Vier Fotos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Während Boerne bereits schläft, guckt sich Thiel noch ein paar Fotos an.





	1. Gefälscht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Ein winziges Geburtstagsgeschenk, das von Herzen kommt. ♥

Thiels linker Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, aber nur für den Hauch einer Sekunde. So richtig schmunzeln konnte er immer noch nicht, wenn er sich dieses Foto anguckte. Dafür hatte es viel zu weh getan, als er es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.  
Das Hochzeitsfoto für Gustav. Gott, war er wütend gewesen auf Boerne. So furchtbar wütend war er gewesen. Ein Hochzeitsfoto. Ein doofes gefälschtes Hochzeitsfoto.  
Damals war sein bockiges Herz schon ganz schön lange der Meinung gewesen, in Boernes Nähe zu schnell schlagen zu müssen, und hatte wegen Boerne bereits den ein oder anderen ungeschickten Salto hingelegt.  
Und dann hatte er dieses Foto gesehen. Ungläubig hatte er es angestarrt. Ein gefälschtes Hochzeitsfoto. Voll der Stich in sein bockiges Herz. Er war so wütend gewesen und auch so verflucht traurig, hatte sich irgendwie so schrecklich hilflos gefühlt. Am liebsten hätte er das verdammte Foto Boerne um die Ohren geschlagen oder in tausend Teile zerrissen. Aber dazu war er nicht mehr gekommen.

Thiel griff nach dem nächsten Foto.


	2. Erleichtert

Jetzt konnte er lächeln. Dieses Foto mochte er. Boerne und er, sie saßen zusammen auf seiner Couch. Sie hatten jede Menge ähnliche Fotos, und viele in besserer Qualität. Dieses war ein bisschen zu dunkel, und Boernes Gesicht war ganz leicht verschwommen. Es gab wirklich weitaus schönere Fotos von ihnen. Aber es war das erste Foto, das entstanden war, nachdem sie sich vor seinem Vater geoutet hatten.  
Er wusste noch, wie sehr seine Stimme gezittert hatte, und wie Boerne seine Hand gehalten hatte, als er Herbert mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie seit einigen Wochen eine Beziehung miteinander führten. Mann, er war so schrecklich nervös gewesen.  
Und dann das große Aufatmen, als sein Vater gelacht und sie beide in den Arm genommen hatte, sich für sie gefreut hatte.  
Sie waren beide so unglaublich erleichtert gewesen über diese Reaktion. Und diese Erleichterung konnte man auch auf dem Foto sehen, fand er.

 

Thiel griff ein weiteres Mal in die Fotokiste.


	3. Sonne

Boerne und er auf einer Bank am Aasee. Boerne hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt, und sie lächelten beide in die Kamera, strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Glücklich. Ja, sie waren glücklich gewesen, als das Foto entstanden war.  
Aber kurz davor war der Himmel etwas dunkel gewesen. Sie hatten gestritten. Wegen einer blöden Belanglosigkeit eigentlich. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie noch nicht besonders lange zusammen gewohnt, und sie waren sich nicht richtig einig darüber gewesen, wie genau die Spülmaschine einzuräumen war. Thiel kicherte. Echt dämlich, aber irgendwie hatten sie sich damals beide in das Thema hinein gesteigert. Später, nachdem sich die dunklen Wolken wieder verzogen hatten, hatten sie dann zur Versöhnung einen Spaziergang zum Aasee gemacht. Schön war das gewesen.  
Ganz einig waren sie sich wegen der Spülmaschine bis heute nicht.

Thiel gähnte herzhaft. Langsam wurde er müde. War ja auch schon spät. Ein Foto noch, dann war Schluss.


	4. Verknallt

Thiel seufzte leise. Eins seiner Lieblingsfotos. Nadeshda hatte es vor einigen Jahren auf einer Weihnachtsfeier geschossen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Frau Staatsanwalt geknipst, die leicht angetrunken und mit Zigarette im Mund ein bisschen dümmlich in die Kamera gegrinst hatte.  
Boerne und er waren im Hintergrund zu sehen. Er saß auf einem Stuhl, Boerne stand neben ihm, die Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie schauten sich an, und ihre Münder waren geöffnet.  
Worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten, wusste er nicht mehr so genau. Aber er wusste, dass er damals schon tierisch verknallt gewesen war in Boerne. Er erinnerte sich an das wohlige Kribbeln in der Magengegend, weil Boernes Hand minutenlang auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, und mittlerweile wusste er auch, dass nicht nur er verknallt gewesen war zum Zeitpunkt, als das Foto gemacht worden war. 

Nun aber genug für heute. Er räumte die kleine Fotokiste fort. Ab ins Bett zu Boerne.


	5. In diesem Kapitel geht es nicht um Fotos :-P ♥

So leise wie möglich schlich er ins Schlafzimmer. Er hob die Decke, legte sich hin und kuschelte sich vorsichtig seitlich an den warmen Körper.

Weiche Lippen streiften seine, und küssten ihn zart.

„Oh, du bist ja noch wach.“

Boerne lachte sanft gegen seinen Mund. „Nein, Frank, ich bin _wieder_ wach.“

„Oh nein, ich habe dich also wieder einmal geweckt?“ Mist, passierte ihm öfter. Boerne hatte aber auch einen ziemlich leichten Schlaf.

„Das macht doch nichts. So kann ich dir nun von dem äußerst schönen und unanständigen Traum erzählen, den ich gerade hatte.“

„Schön und unanständig?“ Oho! Plötzlich war seine Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen. „Das klingt interessant. Erzähl.“

„Nun, ich erinnere mich schwach daran, dass du mich ein wenig gestreichelt hast.“

„Aha.“ Er glitt mit der rechten Hand unter Boernes Pyjamaoberteil und berührte nackte Haut. „Zum Beispiel hier zufällig?“

Boerne seufzte. „Ja.“

Er grinste breit. Seine Finger liebkosten ausgiebig Boernes Bauch, arbeiteten sich dann langsam nach oben, und erreichten die harten Brustwarzen.

Boerne keuchte und drückte sich gegen ihn.

Sie küssten sich lange und zärtlich.

Dann erzählte ihm Boerne, wie der Traum weitergegangen war.


End file.
